The Wed of Nature and Time
by VickyT36
Summary: The guardians are planning the wedding between Mother Nature and Father time. But they also have to stop Pitch from stopping the wedding.
1. Jack's Mischief

**The Wed of Nature and Time**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, with my first ROTG fanfic. I saw the movie yesterday it was the best, so I got the idea for this. Now I don't know if Mother Nature and Father Time are considered guardians, but it'll fit. Also the chapters are going to be on the same page, just as a heads up.**

**Chapter 1: Jack's Mischief**

Jack Frost was just flying over the skies of Nashville, Tennessee. It was the middle of June and all the people were enjoying the warm weather. "Time for a little fun." he said to himself.

He swooped down, and with his magic staff he spread frost all over the city. "What on Earth?" asked a woman as she felt the sudden chill. "Snow, and frost?" asked a man is disbelief.

All the people were just bewildered about their sudden snowfall in June. "My work here, is done." said Jack, as he stood on top of a building, watching all the people.

"Wind take me home." he called. The wind blew sweeping him from Nashville, to Gettsburg, Pennsylvania. When he got back it was nightfall, he then flew into the air, and looked into the house of little Jamie and his little sister Sophie.

"Sweet little kids." he said. Suddenly his watch beeped. Ever since he became a guardian he got his own special watch that let the other guardians contact each other when it wasn't an emergency.

He pressed the button and saw that it was North. "Hey, North, what's up?" asked Jack. "We need you to come here, now." he said sternly. "All right, on my way." he said.

He tapped on the window, and woke up Jamie. He waved to him and he back, and then he flew to the North Pole. When he entered North's castle he saw Bunnymand, Tooth, Sandy, and North waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Jack. "We heard about your snow day in the summer, Jack." said North. "Yeah, funny huh." "No, not funny. More like terrible." said Bunnymand.

"Come on it was just a harmless joke." said Jack trying to ease the tension. Sandy then showed in his sand pictures a woman holding a globe and surrounded by flora and fauna.

"Sandy's right. Natcha isn't going to be happy about this." said Tooth. (N/A Natcha is what they called Mother Nature). "Come on guys Natcha's cool she can handle a little joke." said Jack.

"Not when that joke affects the environment." said North. Suddenly little plants began bursting from the wooden floorboards. "I think you thought wrong, Frost." said Bunnymand.

The plants kept growing until the were about the size of each guardian, and little notes hung from each of them. "Hmm, Natcha wants to talk to us." said Tooth. "Now you're in trouble." said Bunnymand to Jack.

**Well that's chapter 1, please leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mother Nature's Garden **

The guy guardians climbed into North's sleigh while Tooth flew with her mini fairies to see Natcha. Natcha lived in the jungles of New Zealand in a secret garden.

When they got to the jungle they walked to find Natcha's garden. However they did have a hard time finding it, with all the plants and such. "Why does she have to live all the way out here?" asked Jack as he pushed giant leaves out of his way.

"Well, she's Mother Nature, she loves anything to do with the environment." said Tooth, and Sandy agreed with her by showing a picture of flower above his head.

"Well she needs to get a mower or somethin', because this grass is so high I can't see a...(Groans)." said Bunnymand, he had bumped into something.

"Great work, Bunnymand, you found the door." said North. It was a beautiful brown door with carving that looked like vines. On the side of the door was a beautiful gold bell, with a handle inside it.

"Well, someone ring the bell." said North. The thing was even though they knew about her, none of the guardians had actually seen her before. Sandy flew up to the bell and rang it.

The door knob turned and opened the door. When the guardians looked in to see who opened it, they saw that a vine did. "Come in." called a woman's voice.

The guardians followed the sound of the woman's humming, and when they turned the corner that's when the saw Natcha. She was a fairly tall woman, her skin was kind of green-ish, and her hair was dark green and looked like vines.

She wore a green and brown dress with wide sleeves, and she had deep blue eyes. "Hello, North, Tooth, Bunnymand, Jack, Sandy." she said kindly. "Uh, hello Natcha." said North.

"Is there a reason you...wanted us here?" asked Jack. "Is there anything wrong with me wanting to have my fellow guardians over for some tea?" asked Natcha.

All the guardians looked at each other, except for Sandy who quickly sat down to the table. The others shrugged and sat down to join Sandy.

When they were seated, Natcha clapped her hands, and her vines and little animals appeared. Vines set the cups down on the table, and little squirrels and mice put out little plates of cookies.

"Um, Natcha this is very nice of you. But hot tea and me don't really mix." said Jack. "That's why I made this special iced tea." said Natcha holding up the pitcher of tea.

As the guardians drank tea and talked they enjoyed Natcha, she was very kind and sweet. Soon it was time for them to go. "Thanks for the tea, Natcha." called Bunnymand.

"I enjoyed you all. Come back anytime." she said, as she waved goodbye.

**That's chapter 2, please reivew**


	2. Mother Nature's Garden

**The Wed of Nature and Time**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, with my first ROTG fanfic. I saw the movie yesterday it was the best, so I got the idea for this. Now I don't know if Mother Nature and Father Time are considered guardians, but it'll fit. Also the chapters are going to be on the same page, just as a heads up.**

**Chapter 1: Jack's Mischief**

Jack Frost was just flying over the skies of Nashville, Tennessee. It was the middle of June and all the people were enjoying the warm weather. "Time for a little fun." he said to himself.

He swooped down, and with his magic staff he spread frost all over the city. "What on Earth?" asked a woman as she felt the sudden chill. "Snow, and frost?" asked a man is disbelief.

All the people were just bewildered about their sudden snowfall in June. "My work here, is done." said Jack, as he stood on top of a building, watching all the people.

"Wind take me home." he called. The wind blew sweeping him from Nashville, to Gettsburg, Pennsylvania. When he got back it was nightfall, he then flew into the air, and looked into the house of little Jamie and his little sister Sophie.

"Sweet little kids." he said. Suddenly his watch beeped. Ever since he became a guardian he got his own special watch that let the other guardians contact each other when it wasn't an emergency.

He pressed the button and saw that it was North. "Hey, North, what's up?" asked Jack. "We need you to come here, now." he said sternly. "All right, on my way." he said.

He tapped on the window, and woke up Jamie. He waved to him and he back, and then he flew to the North Pole. When he entered North's castle he saw Bunnymand, Tooth, Sandy, and North waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Jack. "We heard about your snow day in the summer, Jack." said North. "Yeah, funny huh." "No, not funny. More like terrible." said Bunnymand.

"Come on it was just a harmless joke." said Jack trying to ease the tension. Sandy then showed in his sand pictures a woman holding a globe and surrounded by flora and fauna.

"Sandy's right. Natcha isn't going to be happy about this." said Tooth. (N/A Natcha is what they called Mother Nature). "Come on guys Natcha's cool she can handle a little joke." said Jack.

"Not when that joke affects the environment." said North. Suddenly little plants began bursting from the wooden floorboards. "I think you thought wrong, Frost." said Bunnymand.

The plants kept growing until the were about the size of each guardian, and little notes hung from each of them. "Hmm, Natcha wants to talk to us." said Tooth. "Now you're in trouble." said Bunnymand to Jack.

**Well that's chapter 1, please leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mother Nature's Garden **

The guy guardians climbed into North's sleigh while Tooth flew with her mini fairies to see Natcha. Natcha lived in the jungles of New Zealand in a secret garden.

When they got to the jungle they walked to find Natcha's garden. However they did have a hard time finding it, with all the plants and such. "Why does she have to live all the way out here?" asked Jack as he pushed giant leaves out of his way.

"Well, she's Mother Nature, she loves anything to do with the environment." said Tooth, and Sandy agreed with her by showing a picture of flower above his head.

"Well she needs to get a mower or somethin', because this grass is so high I can't see a...(Groans)." said Bunnymand, he had bumped into something.

"Great work, Bunnymand, you found the door." said North. It was a beautiful brown door with carving that looked like vines. On the side of the door was a beautiful gold bell, with a handle inside it.

"Well, someone ring the bell." said North. The thing was even though they knew about her, none of the guardians had actually seen her before. Sandy flew up to the bell and rang it.

The door knob turned and opened the door. When the guardians looked in to see who opened it, they saw that a vine did. "Come in." called a woman's voice.

The guardians followed the sound of the woman's humming, and when they turned the corner that's when the saw Natcha. She was a fairly tall woman, her skin was kind of green-ish, and her hair was dark green and looked like vines.

She wore a green and brown dress with wide sleeves, and she had deep blue eyes. "Hello, North, Tooth, Bunnymand, Jack, Sandy." she said kindly. "Uh, hello Natcha." said North.

"Is there a reason you...wanted us here?" asked Jack. "Is there anything wrong with me wanting to have my fellow guardians over for some tea?" asked Natcha.

All the guardians looked at each other, except for Sandy who quickly sat down to the table. The others shrugged and sat down to join Sandy.

When they were seated, Natcha clapped her hands, and her vines and little animals appeared. Vines set the cups down on the table, and little squirrels and mice put out little plates of cookies.

"Um, Natcha this is very nice of you. But hot tea and me don't really mix." said Jack. "That's why I made this special iced tea." said Natcha holding up the pitcher of tea.

As the guardians drank tea and talked they enjoyed Natcha, she was very kind and sweet. Soon it was time for them to go. "Thanks for the tea, Natcha." called Bunnymand.

"I enjoyed you all. Come back anytime." she said, as she waved goodbye.

**That's chapter 2, please reivew**


	3. Father Time's Secret

**The Wed of Nature and Time**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, with my first ROTG fanfic. I saw the movie yesterday it was the best, so I got the idea for this. Now I don't know if Mother Nature and Father Time are considered guardians, but it'll fit. Also the chapters are going to be on the same page, just as a heads up.**

**Chapter 1: Jack's Mischief**

Jack Frost was just flying over the skies of Nashville, Tennessee. It was the middle of June and all the people were enjoying the warm weather. "Time for a little fun." he said to himself.

He swooped down, and with his magic staff he spread frost all over the city. "What on Earth?" asked a woman as she felt the sudden chill. "Snow, and frost?" asked a man is disbelief.

All the people were just bewildered about their sudden snowfall in June. "My work here, is done." said Jack, as he stood on top of a building, watching all the people.

"Wind take me home." he called. The wind blew sweeping him from Nashville, to Gettsburg, Pennsylvania. When he got back it was nightfall, he then flew into the air, and looked into the house of little Jamie and his little sister Sophie.

"Sweet little kids." he said. Suddenly his watch beeped. Ever since he became a guardian he got his own special watch that let the other guardians contact each other when it wasn't an emergency.

He pressed the button and saw that it was North. "Hey, North, what's up?" asked Jack. "We need you to come here, now." he said sternly. "All right, on my way." he said.

He tapped on the window, and woke up Jamie. He waved to him and he back, and then he flew to the North Pole. When he entered North's castle he saw Bunnymand, Tooth, Sandy, and North waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Jack. "We heard about your snow day in the summer, Jack." said North. "Yeah, funny huh." "No, not funny. More like terrible." said Bunnymand.

"Come on it was just a harmless joke." said Jack trying to ease the tension. Sandy then showed in his sand pictures a woman holding a globe and surrounded by flora and fauna.

"Sandy's right. Natcha isn't going to be happy about this." said Tooth. (N/A Natcha is what they called Mother Nature). "Come on guys Natcha's cool she can handle a little joke." said Jack.

"Not when that joke affects the environment." said North. Suddenly little plants began bursting from the wooden floorboards. "I think you thought wrong, Frost." said Bunnymand.

The plants kept growing until the were about the size of each guardian, and little notes hung from each of them. "Hmm, Natcha wants to talk to us." said Tooth. "Now you're in trouble." said Bunnymand to Jack.

**Well that's chapter 1, please leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mother Nature's Garden **

The guy guardians climbed into North's sleigh while Tooth flew with her mini fairies to see Natcha. Natcha lived in the jungles of New Zealand in a secret garden.

When they got to the jungle they walked to find Natcha's garden. However they did have a hard time finding it, with all the plants and such. "Why does she have to live all the way out here?" asked Jack as he pushed giant leaves out of his way.

"Well, she's Mother Nature, she loves anything to do with the environment." said Tooth, and Sandy agreed with her by showing a picture of flower above his head.

"Well she needs to get a mower or somethin', because this grass is so high I can't see a...(Groans)." said Bunnymand, he had bumped into something.

"Great work, Bunnymand, you found the door." said North. It was a beautiful brown door with carving that looked like vines. On the side of the door was a beautiful gold bell, with a handle inside it.

"Well, someone ring the bell." said North. The thing was even though they knew about her, none of the guardians had actually seen her before. Sandy flew up to the bell and rang it.

The door knob turned and opened the door. When the guardians looked in to see who opened it, they saw that a vine did. "Come in." called a woman's voice.

The guardians followed the sound of the woman's humming, and when they turned the corner that's when the saw Natcha. She was a fairly tall woman, her skin was kind of green-ish, and her hair was dark green and looked like vines.

She wore a green and brown dress with wide sleeves, and she had deep blue eyes. "Hello, North, Tooth, Bunnymand, Jack, Sandy." she said kindly. "Uh, hello Natcha." said North.

"Is there a reason you...wanted us here?" asked Jack. "Is there anything wrong with me wanting to have my fellow guardians over for some tea?" asked Natcha.

All the guardians looked at each other, except for Sandy who quickly sat down to the table. The others shrugged and sat down to join Sandy.

When they were seated, Natcha clapped her hands, and her vines and little animals appeared. Vines set the cups down on the table, and little squirrels and mice put out little plates of cookies.

"Um, Natcha this is very nice of you. But hot tea and me don't really mix." said Jack. "That's why I made this special iced tea." said Natcha holding up the pitcher of tea.

As the guardians drank tea and talked they enjoyed Natcha, she was very kind and sweet. Soon it was time for them to go. "Thanks for the tea, Natcha." called Bunnymand.

"I enjoyed you all. Come back anytime." she said, as she waved goodbye.

**That's chapter 2, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Father Time's Secret  
**

While they were all in the sleigh they talked about Natcha. "Natcha really is a nice shelia, ain't she?" asked Bunnymund. "She is very nice." Tooth agreed.

"That gives me an idea. Why don't we pop in and see how Time's doing?" asked North. (N/A Time is what they call Father Time). Sandy gave that idea two thumbs up.

So they flew all the way to Germany, to Time's Time Castle. When they got to his door, they found his doorbell, it looked like a cuckoo clock. Bunnymund pressed the button on it, and a little cuckoo bird flew out, and went "Cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo."

Then they heard footsteps, and the door opened. Most people would think of Father Time as an old man, with a long gray beard and dressed in white.

But Time was a young man, no beard, black hair, and he wore a gray workout suit. "Hey, Time long "time" no see." joked North. "Well, North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost. Good to see you all. Oh, please come in." said Time.

The guardians came in, and made themselves at home, they looked around Time's house and saw all kinds of clocks. Cuckoo clocks, timers, regular clocks, hourglasses, digital clocks, stopwatches.

"So Time can you remind me what it is you do again?" asked Jack. "Of coarse. I'm the keeper of time. I make sure all the time everywhere is working correctly. I slow down time if it's going too fast. And I speed it up if it's going to slow. I can also add more time." he explained.

"You can add time, to what?" asked Bunnymund. "Different things. Like this here." he said pointing to a small hourglass, with the name Lucy on it. "This is the hourglass of Lucy, a premature baby. As you can see the sands just about out. But if I do this." said Time pointing his finger towards the glass and making more sand appear inside.

"There's more time in her life." "Aww, that's very sweet." said Tooth, and her little fairies agreed with her by chirping. Jack wandered away from the group, and found a little shelf with pictures.

"What are these pictures?" he asked. "What, no no Jack those really aren't for show." he quickly said. "Hey, these are all pictures with you and Natcha." said North.

The guardians looked at the pictures. It showed Time and Natcha at dinner, dancing, and and just sitting together. "You know, if I didn't know you better Time I'd say that you were in love with Natcha." said Tooth.

Time just stood with his head down and his hand behind his head. All the guardians looked shocked. "You are in love with Natcha." said Tooth.

**Well we know Father Time's secret, please review**


	4. The Proposal

**The Wed of Nature and Time**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, with my first ROTG fanfic. I saw the movie yesterday it was the best, so I got the idea for this. Now I don't know if Mother Nature and Father Time are considered guardians, but it'll fit. Also the chapters are going to be on the same page, just as a heads up.**

**Chapter 1: Jack's Mischief**

Jack Frost was just flying over the skies of Nashville, Tennessee. It was the middle of June and all the people were enjoying the warm weather. "Time for a little fun." he said to himself.

He swooped down, and with his magic staff he spread frost all over the city. "What on Earth?" asked a woman as she felt the sudden chill. "Snow, and frost?" asked a man is disbelief.

All the people were just bewildered about their sudden snowfall in June. "My work here, is done." said Jack, as he stood on top of a building, watching all the people.

"Wind take me home." he called. The wind blew sweeping him from Nashville, to Gettsburg, Pennsylvania. When he got back it was nightfall, he then flew into the air, and looked into the house of little Jamie and his little sister Sophie.

"Sweet little kids." he said. Suddenly his watch beeped. Ever since he became a guardian he got his own special watch that let the other guardians contact each other when it wasn't an emergency.

He pressed the button and saw that it was North. "Hey, North, what's up?" asked Jack. "We need you to come here, now." he said sternly. "All right, on my way." he said.

He tapped on the window, and woke up Jamie. He waved to him and he back, and then he flew to the North Pole. When he entered North's castle he saw Bunnymand, Tooth, Sandy, and North waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Jack. "We heard about your snow day in the summer, Jack." said North. "Yeah, funny huh." "No, not funny. More like terrible." said Bunnymand.

"Come on it was just a harmless joke." said Jack trying to ease the tension. Sandy then showed in his sand pictures a woman holding a globe and surrounded by flora and fauna.

"Sandy's right. Natcha isn't going to be happy about this." said Tooth. (N/A Natcha is what they called Mother Nature). "Come on guys Natcha's cool she can handle a little joke." said Jack.

"Not when that joke affects the environment." said North. Suddenly little plants began bursting from the wooden floorboards. "I think you thought wrong, Frost." said Bunnymand.

The plants kept growing until the were about the size of each guardian, and little notes hung from each of them. "Hmm, Natcha wants to talk to us." said Tooth. "Now you're in trouble." said Bunnymand to Jack.

**Well that's chapter 1, please leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mother Nature's Garden **

The guy guardians climbed into North's sleigh while Tooth flew with her mini fairies to see Natcha. Natcha lived in the jungles of New Zealand in a secret garden.

When they got to the jungle they walked to find Natcha's garden. However they did have a hard time finding it, with all the plants and such. "Why does she have to live all the way out here?" asked Jack as he pushed giant leaves out of his way.

"Well, she's Mother Nature, she loves anything to do with the environment." said Tooth, and Sandy agreed with her by showing a picture of flower above his head.

"Well she needs to get a mower or somethin', because this grass is so high I can't see a...(Groans)." said Bunnymand, he had bumped into something.

"Great work, Bunnymand, you found the door." said North. It was a beautiful brown door with carving that looked like vines. On the side of the door was a beautiful gold bell, with a handle inside it.

"Well, someone ring the bell." said North. The thing was even though they knew about her, none of the guardians had actually seen her before. Sandy flew up to the bell and rang it.

The door knob turned and opened the door. When the guardians looked in to see who opened it, they saw that a vine did. "Come in." called a woman's voice.

The guardians followed the sound of the woman's humming, and when they turned the corner that's when the saw Natcha. She was a fairly tall woman, her skin was kind of green-ish, and her hair was dark green and looked like vines.

She wore a green and brown dress with wide sleeves, and she had deep blue eyes. "Hello, North, Tooth, Bunnymand, Jack, Sandy." she said kindly. "Uh, hello Natcha." said North.

"Is there a reason you...wanted us here?" asked Jack. "Is there anything wrong with me wanting to have my fellow guardians over for some tea?" asked Natcha.

All the guardians looked at each other, except for Sandy who quickly sat down to the table. The others shrugged and sat down to join Sandy.

When they were seated, Natcha clapped her hands, and her vines and little animals appeared. Vines set the cups down on the table, and little squirrels and mice put out little plates of cookies.

"Um, Natcha this is very nice of you. But hot tea and me don't really mix." said Jack. "That's why I made this special iced tea." said Natcha holding up the pitcher of tea.

As the guardians drank tea and talked they enjoyed Natcha, she was very kind and sweet. Soon it was time for them to go. "Thanks for the tea, Natcha." called Bunnymand.

"I enjoyed you all. Come back anytime." she said, as she waved goodbye.

**That's chapter 2, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Father Time's Secret  
**

While they were all in the sleigh they talked about Natcha. "Natcha really is a nice shelia, ain't she?" asked Bunnymund. "She is very nice." Tooth agreed.

"That gives me an idea. Why don't we pop in and see how Time's doing?" asked North. (N/A Time is what they call Father Time). Sandy gave that idea two thumbs up.

So they flew all the way to Germany, to Time's Time Castle. When they got to his door, they found his doorbell, it looked like a cuckoo clock. Bunnymund pressed the button on it, and a little cuckoo bird flew out, and went "Cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo."

Then they heard footsteps, and the door opened. Most people would think of Father Time as an old man, with a long gray beard and dressed in white.

But Time was a young man, no beard, black hair, and he wore a gray workout suit. "Hey, Time long "time" no see." joked North. "Well, North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost. Good to see you all. Oh, please come in." said Time.

The guardians came in, and made themselves at home, they looked around Time's house and saw all kinds of clocks. Cuckoo clocks, timers, regular clocks, hourglasses, digital clocks, stopwatches.

"So Time can you remind me what it is you do again?" asked Jack. "Of coarse. I'm the keeper of time. I make sure all the time everywhere is working correctly. I slow down time if it's going too fast. And I speed it up if it's going to slow. I can also add more time." he explained.

"You can add time, to what?" asked Bunnymund. "Different things. Like this here." he said pointing to a small hourglass, with the name Lucy on it. "This is the hourglass of Lucy, a premature baby. As you can see the sands just about out. But if I do this." said Time pointing his finger towards the glass and making more sand appear inside.

"There's more time in her life." "Aww, that's very sweet." said Tooth, and her little fairies agreed with her by chirping. Jack wandered away from the group, and found a little shelf with pictures.

"What are these pictures?" he asked. "What, no no Jack those really aren't for show." he quickly said. "Hey, these are all pictures with you and Natcha." said North.

The guardians looked at the pictures. It showed Time and Natcha at dinner, dancing, and and just sitting together. "You know, if I didn't know you better Time I'd say that you were in love with Natcha." said Tooth.

Time just stood with his head down and his hand behind his head. All the guardians looked shocked. "You are in love with Natcha." said Tooth.

**Well we know Father Time's secret, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Proposal  
**

Time explained to the guardians, that he and Natcha had been going out for the past 145 years. "Time, why didn't you tell us?" asked North, putting his arm around Time's back.

"I though you guys wouldn't approve of us being together like that." admitted Time. "Well I think it'd romantic." said Tooth, and her fairies agreed with her by chirping.

Sandy showed a picture of a diamond ring above his head. "Sandy's right. If you like being with her so much, and you've been dating for 145 years why don't you marry her, mate?" asked Bunnymund.

"Well I was going to ask her tonight when we meet for our date. I even made this special ring for her." said Time. "Oh, can we see?" asked Jack.

"Of coarse." said Time. He took out a box, and opened it to reveal a gold ring with a brown hourglass on top of it, and inside was green sand. "It's very nice." said North.

"But why isn't the sand flowing?" asked Tooth. "Once she says yes, and puts it on it'll start flowing, and it'll keep flowing as long as we're married." explained Time.

Sandy made the picture of a sand heart. "That is romantic, Sandy." said Tooth. Suddenly grandfather clocks chimed, digital clocks beeped, timers rang, and cuckoo clocks went "Cuckoo!"

The guardians covered their ears to block out the noise, unfortunately Bunnymund couldn't block out the sound because of his big ears.

"Oh, would you look at the times. I need to get ready to meet Natcha at the Eiffel Tower for our date. I'm sorry, but you guys have to go now." said Time.

"No problem, good luck." said North, and he and the others left. After Time got all dressed up, he grabbed the ring, and flew to Paris.

When he got to Paris, he found the Eiffel Tower, and found Natcha waiting for him. She wore a beautiful brown, and green silk dress with wide sleeves.

"Natcha, lovely to see you." said Time. "Hello, Time. On time as usual." said Natcha. The held each others' hands, and flew to the top of the tower. "Paris is beautiful, isn't it?" asked Natcha.

"Yes, wonderful." said Time. "Are you all right, Time. You seem a little distracted?" asked Natcha. "Well, there's something I wanted to ask you." he said. "Well what is it?" she asked.

Time took a deep breath, and got down on one knee. "Natcha, I remember when we first met, you're still as gorgeous as you were then. And these past 145 years have been the best one, because I've spent it with you. And I want to be with you, so...Mother Nature...will you marry me?" he finished as he took out the ring.

Natcha was shocked, the lights, the proposal, the ring. "Time, I would be honored to be you wife." said Natcha. And with that Time placed the ring on Natcha's finger, and the green sand started flowing.

"You see that sand. It's started flowing because you said you would marry me. And as long as we're married it's going to keep flowing." said Time.

The two stared into each others' eyes, and then they kissed passionately.

**That's chapter 4 leave questions, comments, reviews, and concerns**


	5. Pitch's Plan

**The Wed of Nature and Time**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, with my first ROTG fanfic. I saw the movie yesterday it was the best, so I got the idea for this. Now I don't know if Mother Nature and Father Time are considered guardians, but it'll fit. Also the chapters are going to be on the same page, just as a heads up.**

**Chapter 1: Jack's Mischief**

Jack Frost was just flying over the skies of Nashville, Tennessee. It was the middle of June and all the people were enjoying the warm weather. "Time for a little fun." he said to himself.

He swooped down, and with his magic staff he spread frost all over the city. "What on Earth?" asked a woman as she felt the sudden chill. "Snow, and frost?" asked a man is disbelief.

All the people were just bewildered about their sudden snowfall in June. "My work here, is done." said Jack, as he stood on top of a building, watching all the people.

"Wind take me home." he called. The wind blew sweeping him from Nashville, to Gettsburg, Pennsylvania. When he got back it was nightfall, he then flew into the air, and looked into the house of little Jamie and his little sister Sophie.

"Sweet little kids." he said. Suddenly his watch beeped. Ever since he became a guardian he got his own special watch that let the other guardians contact each other when it wasn't an emergency.

He pressed the button and saw that it was North. "Hey, North, what's up?" asked Jack. "We need you to come here, now." he said sternly. "All right, on my way." he said.

He tapped on the window, and woke up Jamie. He waved to him and he back, and then he flew to the North Pole. When he entered North's castle he saw Bunnymand, Tooth, Sandy, and North waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Jack. "We heard about your snow day in the summer, Jack." said North. "Yeah, funny huh." "No, not funny. More like terrible." said Bunnymand.

"Come on it was just a harmless joke." said Jack trying to ease the tension. Sandy then showed in his sand pictures a woman holding a globe and surrounded by flora and fauna.

"Sandy's right. Natcha isn't going to be happy about this." said Tooth. (N/A Natcha is what they called Mother Nature). "Come on guys Natcha's cool she can handle a little joke." said Jack.

"Not when that joke affects the environment." said North. Suddenly little plants began bursting from the wooden floorboards. "I think you thought wrong, Frost." said Bunnymand.

The plants kept growing until the were about the size of each guardian, and little notes hung from each of them. "Hmm, Natcha wants to talk to us." said Tooth. "Now you're in trouble." said Bunnymand to Jack.

**Well that's chapter 1, please leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mother Nature's Garden **

The guy guardians climbed into North's sleigh while Tooth flew with her mini fairies to see Natcha. Natcha lived in the jungles of New Zealand in a secret garden.

When they got to the jungle they walked to find Natcha's garden. However they did have a hard time finding it, with all the plants and such. "Why does she have to live all the way out here?" asked Jack as he pushed giant leaves out of his way.

"Well, she's Mother Nature, she loves anything to do with the environment." said Tooth, and Sandy agreed with her by showing a picture of flower above his head.

"Well she needs to get a mower or somethin', because this grass is so high I can't see a...(Groans)." said Bunnymand, he had bumped into something.

"Great work, Bunnymand, you found the door." said North. It was a beautiful brown door with carving that looked like vines. On the side of the door was a beautiful gold bell, with a handle inside it.

"Well, someone ring the bell." said North. The thing was even though they knew about her, none of the guardians had actually seen her before. Sandy flew up to the bell and rang it.

The door knob turned and opened the door. When the guardians looked in to see who opened it, they saw that a vine did. "Come in." called a woman's voice.

The guardians followed the sound of the woman's humming, and when they turned the corner that's when the saw Natcha. She was a fairly tall woman, her skin was kind of green-ish, and her hair was dark green and looked like vines.

She wore a green and brown dress with wide sleeves, and she had deep blue eyes. "Hello, North, Tooth, Bunnymand, Jack, Sandy." she said kindly. "Uh, hello Natcha." said North.

"Is there a reason you...wanted us here?" asked Jack. "Is there anything wrong with me wanting to have my fellow guardians over for some tea?" asked Natcha.

All the guardians looked at each other, except for Sandy who quickly sat down to the table. The others shrugged and sat down to join Sandy.

When they were seated, Natcha clapped her hands, and her vines and little animals appeared. Vines set the cups down on the table, and little squirrels and mice put out little plates of cookies.

"Um, Natcha this is very nice of you. But hot tea and me don't really mix." said Jack. "That's why I made this special iced tea." said Natcha holding up the pitcher of tea.

As the guardians drank tea and talked they enjoyed Natcha, she was very kind and sweet. Soon it was time for them to go. "Thanks for the tea, Natcha." called Bunnymand.

"I enjoyed you all. Come back anytime." she said, as she waved goodbye.

**That's chapter 2, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Father Time's Secret  
**

While they were all in the sleigh they talked about Natcha. "Natcha really is a nice shelia, ain't she?" asked Bunnymund. "She is very nice." Tooth agreed.

"That gives me an idea. Why don't we pop in and see how Time's doing?" asked North. (N/A Time is what they call Father Time). Sandy gave that idea two thumbs up.

So they flew all the way to Germany, to Time's Time Castle. When they got to his door, they found his doorbell, it looked like a cuckoo clock. Bunnymund pressed the button on it, and a little cuckoo bird flew out, and went "Cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo."

Then they heard footsteps, and the door opened. Most people would think of Father Time as an old man, with a long gray beard and dressed in white.

But Time was a young man, no beard, black hair, and he wore a gray workout suit. "Hey, Time long "time" no see." joked North. "Well, North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost. Good to see you all. Oh, please come in." said Time.

The guardians came in, and made themselves at home, they looked around Time's house and saw all kinds of clocks. Cuckoo clocks, timers, regular clocks, hourglasses, digital clocks, stopwatches.

"So Time can you remind me what it is you do again?" asked Jack. "Of coarse. I'm the keeper of time. I make sure all the time everywhere is working correctly. I slow down time if it's going too fast. And I speed it up if it's going to slow. I can also add more time." he explained.

"You can add time, to what?" asked Bunnymund. "Different things. Like this here." he said pointing to a small hourglass, with the name Lucy on it. "This is the hourglass of Lucy, a premature baby. As you can see the sands just about out. But if I do this." said Time pointing his finger towards the glass and making more sand appear inside.

"There's more time in her life." "Aww, that's very sweet." said Tooth, and her little fairies agreed with her by chirping. Jack wandered away from the group, and found a little shelf with pictures.

"What are these pictures?" he asked. "What, no no Jack those really aren't for show." he quickly said. "Hey, these are all pictures with you and Natcha." said North.

The guardians looked at the pictures. It showed Time and Natcha at dinner, dancing, and and just sitting together. "You know, if I didn't know you better Time I'd say that you were in love with Natcha." said Tooth.

Time just stood with his head down and his hand behind his head. All the guardians looked shocked. "You are in love with Natcha." said Tooth.

**Well we know Father Time's secret, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Proposal  
**

Time explained to the guardians, that he and Natcha had been going out for the past 145 years. "Time, why didn't you tell us?" asked North, putting his arm around Time's back.

"I though you guys wouldn't approve of us being together like that." admitted Time. "Well I think it'd romantic." said Tooth, and her fairies agreed with her by chirping.

Sandy showed a picture of a diamond ring above his head. "Sandy's right. If you like being with her so much, and you've been dating for 145 years why don't you marry her, mate?" asked Bunnymund.

"Well I was going to ask her tonight when we meet for our date. I even made this special ring for her." said Time. "Oh, can we see?" asked Jack.

"Of coarse." said Time. He took out a box, and opened it to reveal a gold ring with a brown hourglass on top of it, and inside was green sand. "It's very nice." said North.

"But why isn't the sand flowing?" asked Tooth. "Once she says yes, and puts it on it'll start flowing, and it'll keep flowing as long as we're married." explained Time.

Sandy made the picture of a sand heart. "That is romantic, Sandy." said Tooth. Suddenly grandfather clocks chimed, digital clocks beeped, timers rang, and cuckoo clocks went "Cuckoo!"

The guardians covered their ears to block out the noise, unfortunately Bunnymund couldn't block out the sound because of his big ears.

"Oh, would you look at the times. I need to get ready to meet Natcha at the Eiffel Tower for our date. I'm sorry, but you guys have to go now." said Time.

"No problem, good luck." said North, and he and the others left. After Time got all dressed up, he grabbed the ring, and flew to Paris.

When he got to Paris, he found the Eiffel Tower, and found Natcha waiting for him. She wore a beautiful brown, and green silk dress with wide sleeves.

"Natcha, lovely to see you." said Time. "Hello, Time. On time as usual." said Natcha. The held each others' hands, and flew to the top of the tower. "Paris is beautiful, isn't it?" asked Natcha.

"Yes, wonderful." said Time. "Are you all right, Time. You seem a little distracted?" asked Natcha. "Well, there's something I wanted to ask you." he said. "Well what is it?" she asked.

Time took a deep breath, and got down on one knee. "Natcha, I remember when we first met, you're still as gorgeous as you were then. And these past 145 years have been the best one, because I've spent it with you. And I want to be with you, so...Mother Nature...will you marry me?" he finished as he took out the ring.

Natcha was shocked, the lights, the proposal, the ring. "Time, I would be honored to be you wife." said Natcha. And with that Time placed the ring on Natcha's finger, and the green sand started flowing.

"You see that sand. It's started flowing because you said you would marry me. And as long as we're married it's going to keep flowing." said Time.

The two stared into each others' eyes, and then they kissed passionately.

**That's chapter 4 leave questions, comments, reviews, and concerns**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pitch's Plan  
**

While the couple was having their moment, they didn't know they were being watches by one of Pitch's nightmare horses. Back at his hideout he looked into his crystal ball and saw the two.

"How wonderful Natcha and Time are getting married." he said sarcastically. He stepped back and knocked over a little table. "If those two get married it'll make the guardians even stronger." he said.

Pitch knew he couldn't let that happen, then he'd be weaker. He paced around the room, thinking of a way to stop the wedding. "Coal, Crime." he called. Then two evil looking black crows appeared made out of black sand.

"I want you to keep an eye on these two. And report if there's any hope of them breaking up." ordered Pitch. With that done, Coal and Crime flew out the window and into the night.

Then Pitch looked back at the crystal ball, which still had the image of Natcha and Time in it. "Enjoy your moment now you two. It won't last long." said Pitch, then he chuckled evilly.

**That's chapter 5, sorry if it's short, but I hope it's okay. Oh I can't put the chapters on different pages.**


	6. Wedding Planning

**The Wed of Nature and Time**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, with my first ROTG fanfic. I saw the movie yesterday it was the best, so I got the idea for this. Now I don't know if Mother Nature and Father Time are considered guardians, but it'll fit. Also the chapters are going to be on the same page, just as a heads up.**

**Chapter 1: Jack's Mischief**

Jack Frost was just flying over the skies of Nashville, Tennessee. It was the middle of June and all the people were enjoying the warm weather. "Time for a little fun." he said to himself.

He swooped down, and with his magic staff he spread frost all over the city. "What on Earth?" asked a woman as she felt the sudden chill. "Snow, and frost?" asked a man is disbelief.

All the people were just bewildered about their sudden snowfall in June. "My work here, is done." said Jack, as he stood on top of a building, watching all the people.

"Wind take me home." he called. The wind blew sweeping him from Nashville, to Gettsburg, Pennsylvania. When he got back it was nightfall, he then flew into the air, and looked into the house of little Jamie and his little sister Sophie.

"Sweet little kids." he said. Suddenly his watch beeped. Ever since he became a guardian he got his own special watch that let the other guardians contact each other when it wasn't an emergency.

He pressed the button and saw that it was North. "Hey, North, what's up?" asked Jack. "We need you to come here, now." he said sternly. "All right, on my way." he said.

He tapped on the window, and woke up Jamie. He waved to him and he back, and then he flew to the North Pole. When he entered North's castle he saw Bunnymand, Tooth, Sandy, and North waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Jack. "We heard about your snow day in the summer, Jack." said North. "Yeah, funny huh." "No, not funny. More like terrible." said Bunnymand.

"Come on it was just a harmless joke." said Jack trying to ease the tension. Sandy then showed in his sand pictures a woman holding a globe and surrounded by flora and fauna.

"Sandy's right. Natcha isn't going to be happy about this." said Tooth. (N/A Natcha is what they called Mother Nature). "Come on guys Natcha's cool she can handle a little joke." said Jack.

"Not when that joke affects the environment." said North. Suddenly little plants began bursting from the wooden floorboards. "I think you thought wrong, Frost." said Bunnymand.

The plants kept growing until the were about the size of each guardian, and little notes hung from each of them. "Hmm, Natcha wants to talk to us." said Tooth. "Now you're in trouble." said Bunnymand to Jack.

**Well that's chapter 1, please leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mother Nature's Garden **

The guy guardians climbed into North's sleigh while Tooth flew with her mini fairies to see Natcha. Natcha lived in the jungles of New Zealand in a secret garden.

When they got to the jungle they walked to find Natcha's garden. However they did have a hard time finding it, with all the plants and such. "Why does she have to live all the way out here?" asked Jack as he pushed giant leaves out of his way.

"Well, she's Mother Nature, she loves anything to do with the environment." said Tooth, and Sandy agreed with her by showing a picture of flower above his head.

"Well she needs to get a mower or somethin', because this grass is so high I can't see a...(Groans)." said Bunnymand, he had bumped into something.

"Great work, Bunnymand, you found the door." said North. It was a beautiful brown door with carving that looked like vines. On the side of the door was a beautiful gold bell, with a handle inside it.

"Well, someone ring the bell." said North. The thing was even though they knew about her, none of the guardians had actually seen her before. Sandy flew up to the bell and rang it.

The door knob turned and opened the door. When the guardians looked in to see who opened it, they saw that a vine did. "Come in." called a woman's voice.

The guardians followed the sound of the woman's humming, and when they turned the corner that's when the saw Natcha. She was a fairly tall woman, her skin was kind of green-ish, and her hair was dark green and looked like vines.

She wore a green and brown dress with wide sleeves, and she had deep blue eyes. "Hello, North, Tooth, Bunnymand, Jack, Sandy." she said kindly. "Uh, hello Natcha." said North.

"Is there a reason you...wanted us here?" asked Jack. "Is there anything wrong with me wanting to have my fellow guardians over for some tea?" asked Natcha.

All the guardians looked at each other, except for Sandy who quickly sat down to the table. The others shrugged and sat down to join Sandy.

When they were seated, Natcha clapped her hands, and her vines and little animals appeared. Vines set the cups down on the table, and little squirrels and mice put out little plates of cookies.

"Um, Natcha this is very nice of you. But hot tea and me don't really mix." said Jack. "That's why I made this special iced tea." said Natcha holding up the pitcher of tea.

As the guardians drank tea and talked they enjoyed Natcha, she was very kind and sweet. Soon it was time for them to go. "Thanks for the tea, Natcha." called Bunnymand.

"I enjoyed you all. Come back anytime." she said, as she waved goodbye.

**That's chapter 2, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Father Time's Secret  
**

While they were all in the sleigh they talked about Natcha. "Natcha really is a nice shelia, ain't she?" asked Bunnymund. "She is very nice." Tooth agreed.

"That gives me an idea. Why don't we pop in and see how Time's doing?" asked North. (N/A Time is what they call Father Time). Sandy gave that idea two thumbs up.

So they flew all the way to Germany, to Time's Time Castle. When they got to his door, they found his doorbell, it looked like a cuckoo clock. Bunnymund pressed the button on it, and a little cuckoo bird flew out, and went "Cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo."

Then they heard footsteps, and the door opened. Most people would think of Father Time as an old man, with a long gray beard and dressed in white.

But Time was a young man, no beard, black hair, and he wore a gray workout suit. "Hey, Time long "time" no see." joked North. "Well, North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost. Good to see you all. Oh, please come in." said Time.

The guardians came in, and made themselves at home, they looked around Time's house and saw all kinds of clocks. Cuckoo clocks, timers, regular clocks, hourglasses, digital clocks, stopwatches.

"So Time can you remind me what it is you do again?" asked Jack. "Of coarse. I'm the keeper of time. I make sure all the time everywhere is working correctly. I slow down time if it's going too fast. And I speed it up if it's going to slow. I can also add more time." he explained.

"You can add time, to what?" asked Bunnymund. "Different things. Like this here." he said pointing to a small hourglass, with the name Lucy on it. "This is the hourglass of Lucy, a premature baby. As you can see the sands just about out. But if I do this." said Time pointing his finger towards the glass and making more sand appear inside.

"There's more time in her life." "Aww, that's very sweet." said Tooth, and her little fairies agreed with her by chirping. Jack wandered away from the group, and found a little shelf with pictures.

"What are these pictures?" he asked. "What, no no Jack those really aren't for show." he quickly said. "Hey, these are all pictures with you and Natcha." said North.

The guardians looked at the pictures. It showed Time and Natcha at dinner, dancing, and and just sitting together. "You know, if I didn't know you better Time I'd say that you were in love with Natcha." said Tooth.

Time just stood with his head down and his hand behind his head. All the guardians looked shocked. "You are in love with Natcha." said Tooth.

**Well we know Father Time's secret, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Proposal  
**

Time explained to the guardians, that he and Natcha had been going out for the past 145 years. "Time, why didn't you tell us?" asked North, putting his arm around Time's back.

"I though you guys wouldn't approve of us being together like that." admitted Time. "Well I think it'd romantic." said Tooth, and her fairies agreed with her by chirping.

Sandy showed a picture of a diamond ring above his head. "Sandy's right. If you like being with her so much, and you've been dating for 145 years why don't you marry her, mate?" asked Bunnymund.

"Well I was going to ask her tonight when we meet for our date. I even made this special ring for her." said Time. "Oh, can we see?" asked Jack.

"Of coarse." said Time. He took out a box, and opened it to reveal a gold ring with a brown hourglass on top of it, and inside was green sand. "It's very nice." said North.

"But why isn't the sand flowing?" asked Tooth. "Once she says yes, and puts it on it'll start flowing, and it'll keep flowing as long as we're married." explained Time.

Sandy made the picture of a sand heart. "That is romantic, Sandy." said Tooth. Suddenly grandfather clocks chimed, digital clocks beeped, timers rang, and cuckoo clocks went "Cuckoo!"

The guardians covered their ears to block out the noise, unfortunately Bunnymund couldn't block out the sound because of his big ears.

"Oh, would you look at the times. I need to get ready to meet Natcha at the Eiffel Tower for our date. I'm sorry, but you guys have to go now." said Time.

"No problem, good luck." said North, and he and the others left. After Time got all dressed up, he grabbed the ring, and flew to Paris.

When he got to Paris, he found the Eiffel Tower, and found Natcha waiting for him. She wore a beautiful brown, and green silk dress with wide sleeves.

"Natcha, lovely to see you." said Time. "Hello, Time. On time as usual." said Natcha. The held each others' hands, and flew to the top of the tower. "Paris is beautiful, isn't it?" asked Natcha.

"Yes, wonderful." said Time. "Are you all right, Time. You seem a little distracted?" asked Natcha. "Well, there's something I wanted to ask you." he said. "Well what is it?" she asked.

Time took a deep breath, and got down on one knee. "Natcha, I remember when we first met, you're still as gorgeous as you were then. And these past 145 years have been the best one, because I've spent it with you. And I want to be with you, so...Mother Nature...will you marry me?" he finished as he took out the ring.

Natcha was shocked, the lights, the proposal, the ring. "Time, I would be honored to be you wife." said Natcha. And with that Time placed the ring on Natcha's finger, and the green sand started flowing.

"You see that sand. It's started flowing because you said you would marry me. And as long as we're married it's going to keep flowing." said Time.

The two stared into each others' eyes, and then they kissed passionately.

**That's chapter 4 leave questions, comments, reviews, and concerns**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pitch's Plan  
**

While the couple was having their moment, they didn't know they were being watches by one of Pitch's nightmare horses. Back at his hideout he looked into his crystal ball and saw the two.

"How wonderful Natcha and Time are getting married." he said sarcastically. He stepped back and knocked over a little table. "If those two get married it'll make the guardians even stronger." he said.

Pitch knew he couldn't let that happen, then he'd be weaker. He paced around the room, thinking of a way to stop the wedding. "Coal, Crime." he called. Then two evil looking black crows appeared made out of black sand.

"I want you to keep an eye on these two. And report if there's any hope of them breaking up." ordered Pitch. With that done, Coal and Crime flew out the window and into the night.

Then Pitch looked back at the crystal ball, which still had the image of Natcha and Time in it. "Enjoy your moment now you two. It won't last long." said Pitch, then he chuckled evilly.

**That's chapter 5, sorry if it's short, but I hope it's okay. Oh I can't put the chapters on different pages.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wedding Planning  
**

When the guardians had heard that Natcha had accepted Time's proposal they were very happy for them. They all were at North's workshop to discuss wedding plans.

"We just wanted to thank you all for helping us plan our wedding." said Natcha. "It's our pleasure, Natch." said Tooth. "Yeah, we guardians are always there to help each other." said North.

"Well, I just wanted to say, I wanted to make you four to be my best men." said Time to North, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. "And I'd like you and your fairies to be my maids of honor, Tooth." said Natcha.

The group separated, and helped plan out the wedding. The men were in Bunnymund's warren discussing invitations. "So, who do you want to be at the wedding, Time?" asked Jack.

"A good number of people, Sandy write these names down." said Time. Sandy nodded and took out a paper and pencil. "All right, the groundhog, the leprechauns, North's yetis and elves, Bunny's little egg people, and of course Natcha's little animal helpers. Got all that Sandy?" said Time.

Sandy nodded, and handed the list to him. "Great, now let's get these invitations started." said North. So the guys guardians started making out the invitations, and letting the egg people deliver them.

Back at Tooth's palace, she, Natcha, and the fairies were discussing decorations. "Okay, so what kind of theme do you want your wedding to have?" asked Tooth.

"Hmm, I was thinking of something that would mix our duties in life. Nature yet it has time in it. "So are you thinking like green walls with clocks and trees and different kinds of clocks everywhere?" suggested Tooth.

"Something like that, but a little more creative." said Natcha. "A jungle with clocks hanging from the trees?" "Closer." "How about green walls, tall hourglasses in the four corners of the room, grass with flowers in it one the floor, vines with stopwatches hanging down from the ceilings, and standing tall in the background a grandfather clock." said Tooth flying around the room.

"That's perfect." said Natcha. Tooth's little fairies flew all around Natcha. "(Giggles), the fairies have been really happy for you since I told them about your engagement." said Tooth.

"Well, I'm glad they're excited for me." said Natcha as she let some of the fairies land on her.

**Please review**


End file.
